The Resistance Complete
by C.A. Turner
Summary: What If Superman went to the dark side?


_**DISCLAIMER: **__None of these people are mine…I'd be in Tahiti if they were. They belong to, respectively…DC Comics, Saban, Columbia Pictures, and Warner Brothers. Inspired by an upcoming Superman/Batman story arc. Before I go any further, this story is dedicated to the memory of a close friend. Greg, I miss you already. This world was lucky to have you around for 50 years, and you won't be forgotten. First…all the heroes… ___

_The Batman (Bruce Wayne) __  
__Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) __  
__Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) __  
__Hawkman (Katar Hol) __  
__Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) __  
__The Flash (Wally West) __  
__Martian Manhunter __  
__Isis (Andrea Thomas)_

_Black Canary(Dinah Laurel Lance)_

_Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: __  
__Jason Lee Scott __  
__Trini Kwan __  
__Zack Taylor __  
__Kimberly Hart __  
__Tommy Oliver __  
__Samantha Dean __  
__Billy Cranston (students and proteges of the JLA) __  
__Nightwing (Dick Grayson) __  
__Troia (Donna Troy) __  
__Tempest __  
__Arsenal(Roy Harper) __  
__Starfire __  
__Raven __  
__Cyborg (Victor Stone) __  
__Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) __  
__Green Arrow (both Oliver Queen and Connor Hawke) __  
__Keith Partridge(Red ThunderCat) __  
__Laurie Partridge(Pink ThunderCat) __  
__Christopher Partridge(Black ThunderCat) __  
__Tracy Partridge(Yellow ThunderCat)_

_Bill Engvall(Blue ThunderCat) __  
__Prue Halliwell __  
__Piper Halliwell __  
__Phoebe Halliwell __  
__Jill Munroe __  
__Kelly Garrett __  
__Sabrina Duncan __  
__Julie Rogers __  
__Kris Munroe __  
__Robin (Tim Drake) ___

_Plus: Cameos by the Zeo Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers, Space Rangers, Outsiders, Wild Force Rangers, Young Justice, & others._   
**THE RESISTANCE **

**CHAPTER 1 ****  
****By: C.A. Turner**

Robin stood in the Halliwell mansion along with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. None of them could believe that they helped bring back true freedom to the United States. However, it was a crushing blow to Phoebe; she truly looked up to Superman. "Man, of all people to get turned that far...and go that bad. And we had to take him down. I still can't..."Phoebe's voice began to break.

Robin tried to comfort her, knowing she lost 2 men she cared about; the other was former DA Cole Turner, who was once an evil demon named Belthazaar, but he rejected his past because of his love for the youngest Halliwell. " I know you don't want to hear this, but if it weren't for Cole...none of us would be here. We owe him our lives. 

There was a knock on the door. Piper went to answer, and at the door were the remaining members of the Justice League. "Can we come in?" Hawkman asked.

Piper invited the heroes inside, and Prue made everyone comfortable. Green Lantern spoke up "How is everyone?"

Laurie Partridge, the Pink ThunderCat, spoke for her brothers and sisters when she said "Just a little stunned. I don't think we expected to become superheroes."

Tracy asked "Why didn't Danny become a ThunderCat 2 years ago? He's our brother."

Chris looked at the Yellow ThunderCat patiently. "Zordon would have to answer that.

Kimberly Hart spoke up. "I think we should take a moment to remember all those who are now gone...including Superman." the Pink Ranger said, looking at Phoebe.

Holding Zack Taylor's hand, Prue smiled. "Sounds good to me. We should remember all of our friends, alive or..." she stopped, not wanting to use the word 'dead'. It sounded so...final.

Wonder Woman spoke. "The ceremony is in Metropolis, where he made his home before... Black Canary, Flash, Isis, Hawkwoman, the rest of the Power Rangers, and the Angels are already there." Oddly enough, for Wonder Woman, one good thing came out of this: she got her mother back. Hippolyta was not supposed to die in the Impiriex war, so she was restored. 

Leo arrived, ready to orb everyone to Metropolis. "Is this everyone?" he asked.

Piper hugged her husband. "Let's do this. You all realize the country still has to rebuild itself from what happened?"

"Whatever this country needs, we'll be there. Let's roll." Batman spoke, as they soon were covered in white light, on their way to Metropolis. 

Isis, Flash, and the Titans were already there, and waiting for the rest of the heroes, as they were soon joined by Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, Sabrina Duncan, and Julie Rogers. Kris, Jill's sister, made it quite clear she didn't want to be at the memorial, and didn't mince any words about it. 

Sabrina walked up to Connor Hawke. This had hit him hard. He lost his father, Oliver Queen, got him back, only to lose him again. She didn't quite know what to say to him, and as she fumbled around for an answer, the other heroes arrived on the scene.

The ceremony started right then, with the President speaking. While she did, Batman reflected on how, despite the battle they had gone through, there were remarkably very few casualties on their side, and no innocents were lost. Superman and Aquaman had gone to the dark side, and had to be dealt with. It still didn't make it any easier. 

In her 2 years as the Yellow ThunderCat, Tracy Partridge had seen the bad side of people, and decided to use her new powers to help, rather than hurt innocents. She had a sneaking suspicion this is why Danny wasn't chosen.

Diana thought about who they had lost...and if things had been different, would they had been able to keep him from doing what he did. She then put such thoughts out of her head, and reflected on a man who once was more nobly thought of as...the Man Of Tomorrow...and how this sad episode all began…

_**9**__** months ago…**_  
As Prue and Piper were discovering new powers, Lex Luthor, who had seized the Presidency of the United States, was on the verge of starting a war with Qurac, and was about to set down embargoes against Kasnia for disagreeing with him. America was divided on the issue of going to war, but evidence had been found that would stop this from going any further. Luthor, however, wouldn't hear any of it, and was about to launch nuclear missiles against both Qurac and Kasnia.

Invading the White House, Morphin Rangers Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Lee Scott, along with Red ThunderCat Keith Partridge, joined Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. The Rangers stopped the Putties, Batman nailed most of the guards, Wonder Woman deflected all shots, and GL nailed some of the more rogue Secret Service,and Keith was making short work of the drones with his broadsword, leaving the Man Of Steel to confront the President in the Oval Office. "This wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to have it all! Now we're on the brink of another World War! Are you happy now?"

"This was truly unfortunate, but it can still work. Stay out of my way." 

"I should have put a stop to this 4 years ago!" Superman shouts.

Luthor smiled evilly "Yes, and now they're going to burn for it. Burn!"

"You should never have been elected, I should have put a stop to that! No, I had to follow the will of the people, no matter how wrong!" 

Luthor sneers "Don't give me that! You love playing the hero! You love the applause, the glory, the fame and adulation! Without me, you're nothing! You've been the perfect accomplice!"

Superman gasped. "Accomplice?!?"

"Yes. And don't try to say you aren't addicted to this! I know you better than you think!" Luthor smirked. At this point, Keith charged towards the Oval office.

Superman looked at Luthor and glared "There are at least 10 ways I can stop you now."

"Yes, but they all involve lethal force, and you don't do that, do you? You can have me arrested, put me in jail, and then I'll get out, and we start this all over again." He sneered.

Superman looked down at the carpet. "I did enjoy it. All of it." But then his anger rose, and he looked at Luthor, snarling "…but if this is where it leads…then I'm done with it!" He then glared at Luthor, and activated his heat vision, just as the Red ThunderCat entered the office, screaming **"SUPERMAN, NO!"**

The battle was done in 22 minutes. GL, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Morphin Rangers got together when Jason asks "You smell something burning?"

The heroes charged into the Oval Office, where a horrible sight greeted them. The charred remains of President Lex Luthor slumped over his desk about to push the button, Superman standing over the remains, expressionless, as Keith looked at the other heroes, a horrified look on his face. For the 1st time since he was 9, he fell into Wonder Woman's arms, sobbing "I can't believe he did this." 

Kimberly & Trini gasped, Zack was thunderstruck, Tommy gasped "Oh, my God!" and Hal was speechless. Even Batman was at a loss for words. The biggest surprise reaction came from Jason, who just looked at everyone, and said plainly, "Had to be done."

Making sure Keith was alright, Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Superman looked at the team, and to everyone's surprise, smiled, and told them "I'm terrific!"

_**2 months later…**_   
"Has anyone spoken to Superman? He seems to be going from bad to worse." Hawkman asked the team at the latest JLA meeting.

"Now what? We were just talking about his trashing an entire nuclear submarine. He told the press that he gave all those aboard time to get off, but still…" Billy Cranston mused.

"You think he may be going off the deep end?" Isis asked.

"I'd rather think not. But, if he is…" Jason thought.

Laurie looked at her older brother. "What do you think?"

Keith spoke "Even at his most obsessed, Batman didn't scare me as much as that day.

The Flash raced in then. "Guys, turn on the tube! You won't believe it!"

Everyone watched as, to their horror, both Superman and Aquaman had declared themselves in control of the United States, and ordered Martial Law, effective immediately. The heroes gasped as Superman declared _"And thus begins a brave new day for the United States!" _

"And so it begins..."Keith frowned.

"Ok, now what?" Flash asked everyone. "Superman hasn't even gone to trial for killing Luthor…we don't need his going power mad right now!"

Isis frowned. "It gets worse. I once scanned his biorythms…to see if he's been taken over by an unknown source…no such luck. He's going off on his own."

"This is not good. If we have to stop him…how do we do it?" Bill Engvall asked. The Blue ThunderCat was listening intently to the conversation.

"We may have to…" Hal began, when Zordon interrupted him with "Rangers, Leaguers, I am teleporting you to join Capt. Marvel in Smallville, Kansas. A television news conference is about to occur, and the presence of the Justice League is vital."

Soon, on the Kent family farm, both Jonathan and Martha Kent were asked to speak to ABC News anchor Charles Gibson about something they wanted to say, to try and appease to Superman before it got worse. Capt. Marvel sighed when the team arrived, and Batman told him "You are not a full member, but we feel that you must be the spokesperson for this case."

Hawkman agreed. "This is the closest thing to an intervention that I can think of."

_This is an ABCNews Special Report. We now take you live to Smallville, Kansas, where Charles Gibson is about to hold a press conference with Superman's adoptive parents._

_Thank you. I am now speaking from the Kent family farm to Jonathan & Martha Kent, who, as it turns out, are the adoptive parents of Superman, who was, up until 2 months ago, was our country's greatest hero. Joining us are the Justice League of America. Mr. Kent, why did you decide to put yourself and your wife at risk by revealing this?_

_We need to try to shock our son back to his senses. What he's doing now…this is not how we raised him. This is very upsetting to both of us._

_Clark, please…_

_Um, Clark?_

_Clark Kent, his real name. He is…or, was, a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Clark, if you're listening, please, turn yourself in. Stop this. Don't make this any worse! _

_We have been joined by the Justice League of America, who have, until recently, been friends and allies of the Man of Steel. Capt. Marvel, part time Justice Leaguer, is speaking for the team._

_Yes. We prefer to see Superman turn himself in to stand trial for the murder of Lex Luthor. The League does not condone murder…under any causes, especially by one of our own. However, if not, drastic measures will be taken. We can not…will not allow murder to be a solution for a battle!_

_And I agree! Until recently, I was married to Superman…until a week ago, when he turned on the Earth…and apparently, humanity. Now, I wish nothing to do with him, and as of 10 minutes ago, our divorce has been made final. I am Lois Lane…and no longer wish anything to do with a murdering dictator like Superman!_

_We are now reeling from the bombshells dropped here. There are, I feel, more to come as…yes, I am receiving news from Lana Lang, our Smallville associate in Washington, DC. It seems that the man in question, Superman, has declared a press conference of his own!_

_**5 minutes prior:**_

Watching from the White House, a furious Clark Kent shouts "My parents…and my so-called friends! They've gone and turned my folks against me! This is NOT over! There will be a reckoning…NOW!"

_**Resume:**_

_This is Lana Lang, outside the White House, where Superman has called an emergency conference…I believe he is about to begin…_

_People of the United States…and the earth. Until recently, I have served the planet alongside the Justice League, and was proud to be part of that organization. Recent events, however, have forced me to rethink this…and other things. The JLA has seen fit to try and stop my control. This cannot be allowed to happen._

_As of this moment, the Justice League of America, and all who feel as they do…will be captured, and made examples of what will happen if they are against me! Here is an example…_

He then grabs Guy Gardner, rips off his ring finger hand, then his head. Gasps arise as…

_This is not limited to meta-humans! All who are against me shall be conditioned. I shall have my new troops round up the children of this land to be indoctrinated to my belief! Resistance is futile! That will be all!_

_In a related story, Wayne Enterprises announced that all projects involving nuclear energy will be abandoned. This has nothing to do with Superman's moratorium on nuclear power. In other news… _

Watching on the monitors provided by ABC news, Hawkman sighs, as he turns it off "Now what?"

"I guess we're now known as the Resistance." Flash said…without one look of a smart remark.

_**The next day:**_

Isis came into the HQ in total shock. "Guys, I've just came back from looking at some of the damage Superman's embargoes against certain nations has caused. People are dying! They can't exist like this! We HAVE to do SOMETHING!"

This time, instead of making a joke, the Flash took off to see this for himself…and came back with the same look on his face. "I never knew you to be one for understatement, Isis. This is horrible!"

Batman interrupted "What took you so long?"

Sparing the Dark Knight a shocked look from that joke, Flash blurted "No way they can grow any kind of food, much less sustain it, or life, not even clean drinking water! He's gone too far, these people are at death's door! What do we do about this?"

Isis got this determined look on her face. "I don't give a damn about his nuclear embargoes! We have a responsibility to the people on this planet to protect all life, not just those who bend to one will! Contact the Titans and Black Canary! We're definitely going to help with food, water, and whatever else they need!"

Batman added somberly "Count on Wayne Enterprises to help you out with whatever you need, Isis. No innocent is going to die on MY watch!"

_**5 days later:**_

A very angry Justice Society of America charges up the Capitol steps. "Whatever we have to do to stop him, we do it…now!" Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash, declares.

"Just how do we do that? Not even Power Girl can match him in strength?" Stargirl sighed.

"He's right, though. We have to do whatever it takes." Dr. Mid-Nite shouted. "But where is he? I wish he would show up, already."

A voice soon declared "Be careful what you wish for." Soon, former members of the Secret Society of Super Villains surrounded the team. "Great. Now what?" Power Girl asked.

"That should be painfully obvious. Surrender…or DIE!" Aquaman joined the villains. Glaring at them, he shouted "DESTROY THEM ALL!"

But no hero just lays there and takes it. The JSA gave as good as they got, nearly gaining the upper hand, until…

_**WHARRRRAMMMMMMMMM!**_ Superman was holding Guy Gardner's power ring, and nailed Flash, Mr. Terrific, Power Girl, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wildcat, Stargirl, and Sentinel. "Like I said 5 days ago, you're either with me…or against me!"

At the same time, the following events were happening. 1: A mysterious figure effortlessly glided through the one time Fortress Of Solitude. "Man, am I glad Batman taught me this!" Nightwing thought to himself as he accessed the computers. What he discovered both sickened him…and terrified him completely. "Man, how do I tell them about this?" he thought, leaving as quietly and effortlessly as he came.

2: Zordon looked over the weapons and power schematics for a new hero. "They are now ready. We now need to find the right candidate!"

The Phantom Stranger appeared before him. "I know of someone who would be the right man for the job."

"OK, people, here we are." Isis told everyone the next morning. Black Canary, Flash, and the Titans were with her, along with the Zeo Rangers. Troia, Cyborg, Starfire, Kyle Rayner, and the Zeo team were in total and complete shock at what they saw. "How did this happen?" a disgusted Raven asked.

Isis took charge. "We're here to stop this from spreading any further…at all of these countries! Flash, Cyborg, I've found some underground fresh water sources, so you 2 get started on the first of the underground wells. Black Canary, you and Green Arrow start handing out this rice and corn. The rest of us get started on plowing these crops. I don't give a DAMN if Superman gets his balls in a knot, these people are DYING! They need our help NOW!"

Kyle smiled "I know. We give all the people cans of Pork and beans, and we create a giant fart for Superman!"

For the 1st time, Isis giggled. Even Raven cracked a smile.

_**4 days later:**_

Superman discovered the plans the Titans and Isis made. He hit the airwaves, shouting:

_The Justice League has decided that my choices are foolhardy and dangerous! I have said resistance is futile. Well, they have taken it upon themselves to fight me. As of now, they will be called the Resistance! For what they do is futile!_

Nightwing arrived on the shores of Themyscira. "You're not going to believe this, but Superman has a plan for not only other metahumans, but also for the Earth's children. He's gonna…"

It was as far as he gotten. "Guys, Superman is having Aquaman and a group of robots round up all of Angel Grove's children! We have to do something now!" Isis shouts.

"We spread out throughout the city! But be careful, we still don't know what's happened to the JSA! In any case, we can't let him do this! Let's go!" Green Lantern shouts. Summoning the Power Rangers, they spread out in small groups of 9 throughout Angel Grove.

Aquaman is slaying officers left and right, as the faceless robots capture innocent children, snatching them away from their parents. He is snickering about how they should have been doing this all along, when…

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! BACK AWAY FROM THE KIDS…**NOW!**"

He turned to face Hal Jordan…Green Lantern, along with Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, and the Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue ThunderCats, ready to rumble. "You don't want to do this!" Hal snapped.

"Oh, but I do! Destroy them!" Aquaman headed straight for GL, but was blocked by the Blue ThunderCat. As WW and 4 of the ThunderCat team helped Black Canary free the kids, Hawkman, GL, and Bill went to work against the robots. "Hurry! Bill's probably going to need help soon!" Keith shouted. The Red ThunderCat was skewering robots with his sword.

"Yeah, tuna breath does have a habit of playing downright dirty…along with cheating." Black Canary added.

"That does not make me feel any better!" Laurie shouted.

Meanwhile, as Green Lantern smashed robots left & right, and Hawkman dealt with a group of stormtroopers, Bill leaped in front of Aquaman, and kicked him in the jaw. "Man, what the hell's wrong with you?" He was answered with a suckerpunch to the gut, and an otherwise knockout blow.

The fight continued, with one landing a punch against the other, when Bill leaped to save a child who was about to be beaten by a robot. Rescuing the little girl, he soon was knocked out of the battle, and Aquaman stood over him, gloating "Looks like tigers aren't so tough after all." He then picked up his trident, about to make the killing blow, when…the sky seemed to darken.

"Now what?" Black Canary snarled.

Aquaman looked around…and heard a motorcycle speeding towards him. Black in color, it stopped, seemingly riderless. The owner, however was there, karate kick successfully aimed at the one time Sea King. He then trashed the remaining robots, freeing the heroes to rescue the children. The new mystery hero shouted "All right, who's next?"

"That would be me." Aquaman snickered. "Be careful what you wish for, boy!"

"Why? You ain't worth my time, turkey!" he said, socking him with a right to the jaw. Aquaman got one good punch in, however. "Still think I'm still not worth your time?"

"Not even close. Not bad, though, that took balls. If your brains and muscle matched your guts…such as they are, you'd be a living terror!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…boy…that you'd do better not having fish fight your fights!" the new man shouted as he plowed another punch on the villain.

"You will regret that!"

"What, I'm supposed to be afraid of my goldfish, now? My cat will have eaten him by then!" Of course…" he snapped, kicking him in the jaw "…you're probably busy landing dolphins in tuna nets!"

"AAARRRGGH!" Totally losing it, Aquaman charges the man, who then punches and slams him all over the area. The mystery man tells him "Stay away from Col. Sanders, boy. From my view, you're the biggest chicken I've ever seen!"

Humiliated, Aquaman takes off, shouting "…you'll pay for this!"

Deciding best to add insult to injury, the new hero shouts "What's the best tuna…Chicken of the Sea!"

After making sure the children are safe, Wonder Woman smiles "Thanks for your help. You really did a number on the walking $2.98 seafood platter back there."

"Not to seem ungrateful…who are you?" Keith Partridge asked.

"The Shadow ThunderCat."

"Thanks for your help. But, who are you, really?" Laurie asked.

"That will be known when America is free, and Superman and his new pals are stopped. Later." And with that, he takes off.

Green Lantern gets this puzzled look on his face. –That fighting style…I know it…and that smart mouth…DAMN! That's only one person!-

Landing at Edwards Air Force Base, GL walks into the locker room, just in time to see the Shadow ThunderCat changing into an old friend…who turns and sees Hal changing out of his outfit.

As one, both men look at each other. "Something you wanna tell me?"

Hal looks at the other Captain. "OK, Dan, how did you know?"

Capt. Daniel Aydelott smiled at his best friend and said "When you popped the Colonel, I knew I saw that from somewhere. Then, I flashed back to a fight we were in with some Navy idiots, and it clicked. Your turn. How did you know about me?"

Hal snickered. "Your fighting style…and your mouth, wise ass as ever. Only one person could get under anyone's skin with a mouth like that, especially with…_what's the best tuna_…."

"…_Chicken of the Sea_!" both finish and burst out laughing

"How's this for weird. We both get into the Air Force, and we both become superheroes. How did you get that ring?" Dan asks, and Hal tells him all about Abin Sur…the spaceship crash, the Justice League…everything.

"Your turn, now give. How did you…"

Dan frowns. "It was weird. I had just come from testing the new Stealth Phantom 900, when this man in a black trench coat with a wide brim hat that covers the top half of his face looks at me and says 'Daniel Aydelott. America will soon need you. The Justice League will soon need you. The ThunderCats will need you. You are part of the hope for the world.'

I'm completely stunned, I can't think of anything else to say at that point, except "What do I do first?' This man gives me this cavalry saber, and tells me 'Wield the saber. The power shall flow into you, and tell you what to do.' I do and it does. Weird." Dan then finishes his story as Hal adds 'That was the Phantom Stranger. Usually he doesn't get directly involved in anything unless you have something to do with the outcome of our battle with evil. This must be big. BTW, when are you going to tell the other ThunderCats?"

"Pal, that may be sooner than you think. Getting off our new business, you still chasing blondes, brunettes, and all else female?"

"But of course. That comment is ironic coming from someone who once declared 'Better dead that married.'" Hal snickered.

"Let's just say I'm seriously rethinking that now. There is someone, and she keeps me…well gentlemen don't kiss and tell, now, do they?" Dan smiled.

"Gentleman? YOU?" Hal fell to the floor, doubled over with laughter. Dan snickered, mock snarling "That's it, Highball, I'm kicking your ass!" as a impromptu wrestling match erupts.

Wonder Woman walks in then, in her new guise as Diana Prince, along with a bearded captain. "Are we interrupting something?"

"It's like I was telling you, Diana. In the case of the three of us, most of our friendships have started with fists being thrown…usually in their direction." The newcomer tells her.

Hal and Dan looked over and shouted "WESTFALL! You ugly sky jockey! When did you transfer here from Dayton?"

"2 days ago. I still see you 2 can't agree about anything without a peacekeeper." Greg then turns to Diana. "How did you come to know these 2 turkeys?"

"We've worked together…at least Hal and I have. Who's the new guy? He's cute!"

Greg gets this look on his face. "Oh, really?"

Dan then looks at their visitor. "I think I'm in love." he said dreamily, to which Diana frowned. "Down, Spot. I came to invite Hal out for lunch. Wanna come?"

"Of course." Hal smiled.

Greg quickly added "Diana is NOT on the menu."

_**4 days later:**_

"Cole, I really can't believe this! This is why Superman's rounding up children?" Phoebe asked. D.A. Cole Turner, formerly the demon Belthazzaar, got together with the youngest member of the Power of Three. He too was shocked…and disgusted. "Even at my worst I didn't abuse kids like this! What the hell's going on with him?"

Piper raced into the kitchen along with her husband, Leo. "Get in here, quick! You've got to see this!"

Everyone raced in to see Prue staring at the television, stunned. "You're not going to believe this!

Superman is at the UN! He wants the nations of the world to dismantle their nuclear weapons and abandon all nuclear power…and says if they don't…he will!"

Piper sighs "That's it. One way or another, this has got to end. No nation's gonna stand for this!"

"Just one thing. How do you stop Superman?" Phoebe asks.

"We have to find a way…soon. If he isn't stopped…" Piper was interrupted by the buzzer installed on her watch…courtesy of the Batman. "What's up, besides the obvious?" Phoebe asked.

"You saw on the news. He's losing it. Brainwashing children, forcing the nations to bend to his will. Who knows what else he may do. Have Leo orb you to these co-ordinates. Batman out."

"Brief and to the point, as always." Prue sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Cole wondered.

"He can be more blunt, believe us. Let's roll." Prue told him.

Soon, hidden through a dimensional barrier, on the island of Themyscira, Wonder Woman's home, the JLA, Titans, and other heroes, determined not to let Superman continue down this path, met to decide how to stop him. Flash got the meeting started. "OK, where are some Ranger teams?"

"Mystic Force is safe, they're readying their headquarters for an attack. Operation Overdrive is currently busy with their current assignment, and Princess Shayla has the Wild Force Rangers protecting Africa from Superman's new stormtoopers. The only Ranger team unaccountable here is the Ninja Storm team." Jason told them.

"There's a reason for that. It seems that the Ninja Storm crew has joined the enemy. Not forced, they joined willingly." Billy frowned.

"That's just great!" Keith snapped.

"I have to tell you this: Superman came to my office. He made an offer for me, because he thinks I'm still an evil demon. He wants me to head up this organization that is conditioning children against you." Cole told them.

"Do it." Batman told him.

Phoebe yelled "Hell, no!" but Prue and Piper agreed with the Dark Knight. Prue told her "With someone on the inside, we might be able to find out his plans of attack against innocent children."

Piper added "Cole maybe able to sabotage this plan of his."

In minutes, everyone voted on the plan, and Cole finally convinced Phoebe that this was the best way to go.

At that time, Greg was still at Edwards Air Force base, looking over the jets, so intently that he didn't notice a streak of green come towards him. It gently hit him on the forehead, then clinking onto the runway.

"OWWW! What the…" Greg then noticed the GL ring on the asphault. Picking it up, he thought –This must be that Guy Gardner's ring. Why did he send it here?"

Batman left for the Batcave, soon noticing a black motorcycle that almost easily matched the Batmobile in both stealth and speed. At first, thinking it was Nightwing, Batman pulled up alongside. From what Green Lantern and the Red ThunderCat told him, this was the Shadow ThunderCat who helped them with saving those kids. "Follow me." The Dark Knight shouted.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know what I have to tell you."

With that, the 2 disappeared into a rock face…into the Batcave. "Really taking this 'Creature Of The Night' theme literally, aren't you?" the Shadow ThunderCat asked.

"Capt. Aydelott…" Batman began.

"How in the hell did you find out…"

"Phantom Stranger. So far, only myself and Hal know. It would be a good idea if you told the other ThunderCats, however. That's not why I brought you here. You are going to need some weapons in your fight. The other ThunderCats have the advantage of weapons and Zords. I can't provide you with a Zord, however, I can give you this." Batman said, as he gave Dan a powerful Katana sabre.

"A katana sabre, Mr. Wayne?" Dan wondered. Now, it was Batman's turn to gasp. "How in the world…"

"Voice patterns, along with body language. I've seen Bruce Wayne do the same moves you do. As for the voice, it's real easy to raise your voice slightly 2 octaves as Bruce…then bring it back down for Batman. Now, about this weapon…"

"I was hoping we wouldn't need to use this. However, given Superman's rather tenuous mental state, we may have no other choice. We may have to take him out."

"And…you're preparing me for that possibility." Dan finished.

"Exactly. You also have communicators for both the JLA and the ThunderCats. If you need help, these should call us to help. Be careful." With that, the shadow ThunderCat left through a teleporter in the cave. –Hal's right. You'd make a good Green Lantern. Fearless. I couldn't even make him nervous.- he thought to himself.

At this point, Dr Fate and Prue Halliwell were discussing a recent test they had performed. It seemed that Superman had recruited Felix Faust as his own personal source of protection against magical attacks. "The man had a magical barrier around the White House…along with the Capital building. I would have been trapped there…if Dr. Fate hadn't been with me to help." Prue sighed.

"How powerful is this shield?" Piper wanted to know.

"Extremely powerful. To break this, Isis, myself, and the three of you may have to combine all of our efforts. Be ready for that possibility." Fate advised the charmed Ones.

"OK, now, the big question: When it comes time to fight Superman, how do we do it? He'll probably have defenses against Kryptonite." Phoebe told him.

"Our best defense may be to catch him off guard. We'll have to talk with Batman and the other Leaguers…" Prue started, when Zordon contacted them. "Are the Rangers there? I have terrible news for them. Superman has found the hiding place for their DinoZords…and destroyed them."

"NO!" Phoebe screamed.

"Alpha and I were able to save most of them to create new Zords, but it will take some time."

A thought hit Phoebe. "Zordon. If a magical spell were cast on their new hiding place, could he find them? Would they be safe?"

"Yes, but it would take a great deal of magical energy."

"We'll get to work on that." Prue and Piper told him.

"Zordon! Keith just told us! How can the new Zords be protected by magic?" Jason asked. The Red Ranger came in to ask Hawkman about their new arsenal.

"Yes. Princess Shayla has arranged for the new Zords to hide on the Animarium with the WildForce Rangers' Zords. The magic there will protect the Zords from attack."

"What about our Zords?" Keith asked.

"They will be ready soon. May the Power protect you all. Zordon out."

Jason looked at Keith. "Things are getting really creepy. I'll tell the other Rangers, and have them tell their families to be ready to make a move to the old reactor base. Superman will most likely strike through them to get to us."

"I'd better tell mom. Don't want her to freak out about this." Keith then teleported to his house. Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were waiting for him, along with Bill Engvall. The decision to tell Shirley about their secret wasn't easy…but had to be done.

"Mom. We have something to tell you. Laurie, Chris, Tracy, and me, we…we're superheroes…we're the ThunderCats…and Superman maybe after us along with the rest of the JLA." Keith stammered.

The reaction they got from her was…oddly calm. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

Keith gasped. "How long have you known…?"

"Keith…a mother knows her own kids. Besides…it seems to be a tradition. Before you were born, and before we got married, your father was the original Blue ThunderCat." Shirley grinned. She then asked "Where's Danny, and isn't he the Blue ThunderCat?"

"Um, no. Danny wasn't chosen." Laurie spoke then.

"Then, who…" Shirley stopped, and looked at Bill.

"That would be me." Now it was Shirley's turn to be shocked. "How…"

"The way it was explained to me, Danny would have violated the 1st rule of the power: Never use your powers for personal gain. Danny most likely would have been sponsoring every thing under the sun. I still have to tell Larry and Jeff about this."

"Maybe you'd best hold off on doing that." Chris spoke.

"In any case, you may have to prepare for a major move…and you can't tell anyone about this…even…and especially Danny." Keith added.

"All right. Bill, you may have to tell Jeff and Larry anyway. They're starting to ask a lot of questions on where you disappear off to." Shirley said.

As they leave, Danny entered the room. "Where are they going in such a hurry?"

"Danny…that's really none of your business. That's their's, and you really shouldn't get nosy about that." Now get ready for dinner." As Shirley went into the kitchen, Danny frowned. –Something's going on here. I'm gonna find out what.-

The next day, Nightwing, disguised as a member of the Armed Forces (courtesy of Hal Jordan,) prowled around Army records, and discovered something that pretty much sealed Superman's fate as a fallen hero. –Dog tags! And these records are authentic enough! When the others see this, they're going to completely flip!-

On the subject, Greg calls Hal and Dan. "Hey, wanna got out for a few beers or something? I really need to talk."

Later that night, Hal, Greg and Dan went to a local bar, to catch up on old times. "Spill it. What's up?" Greg asked, still hiding the GL ring in his pocket.

"Spill what?" Dan asked innocently.

"Come on, guys. Hal, I know you're Green Lantern…and Dan is the Shadow ThunderCat."

Dan started to deny this, but Hal sighed and asked "How long have you known?"

"Since you popped that jackass colonel, who had it coming, by the way, and then GL gave someone the same pop in the puss. And as for you…" he said, turning towards Dan "…who else would use a line like 'Chicken Of The Sea' as an insult…and have it sting like that? Anyway, I need your advice." Greg then pulled out the ring and placed it in front of them. "It popped me in the forehead at Edwards today. Why did it come to me?"

"We were wondering where Guy's ring went to. Anyway, the ring chose you. I'll show you how to use it, but 1st…summon the power battery." Hal told him.

"Power Battery?"

"It's shaped like an old fashioned train lantern, green in color." Hal then showed a holographic image of the battery. "Just concentrate on the image."

Greg did this…and the battery appeared before him. "I think we better do this outside."

Shortly, Hal then said, "Place your ring against the face of the battery…and repeat after me…"

"_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"_

Soon, the ring was glowing brightly…and soon enveloped Greg. When the glow faded, he was wearing a red t shirt with a Lantern emblem on the front, black denim jeans with a green stripe down the outside legs, white Nikes with green trim, a black jacket with a lantern emblem on the back, and a reflective green visor.

"Showoff." Dan smirked.

"We start training tomorrow…and I think you'd best tell Diana about this." Hal told him.

"Won't that put her in danger?" Greg asked.

"Trust me, tell her, the sooner, the better." Hal said. He then thought –If Diana wants to tell him, that's her decision, not mine.-

The next day, Isis and the Titans, along with the Zeo Rangers, were planting corn, potatoes, rice, and beans. Hal and Greg arrived. "Need a hand, pretty lady?" Green Lantern asked.

"All we can get. Who's the newbie Lantern?" she asked.

"Greg Westfall. Where do we start?"

Hal looked at his protégé and told him "We start by finding any fresh water in the area, and creating a well for it. This is the perfect chance to try out your ring for the 1st time. Let's see how you do."

Greg concentrated…and holographic images of Isis, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, and Madonna…all in very skimpy bikinis appeared. Hal grinned, but Isis gave him this look and said "Canary will kill you if she saw…" then saw herself.

"**I'LL KILL HIM!"**

Hal smoothed the situation. "Greg…"

"Oooooops…sorry, but…I'm a guy. Shoot me."

"Don't tempt me!" Isis snapped as Greg quickly redeemed himself by finding not one…but 2 underground sources of fresh water. Using his willpower, he created wells to safely get the water to the surface. "Are we ok, now?"

Isis smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about freaking out. Just don't do that again."

Troia, Flash, Starfire, and Kyle came over. "New Lantern?" Kyle asked.

Hal started to speak when a message came over their comm. Units. _Martian Manhunter speaking. There's something brewing at Superman's indoctrination center. The Rangers and the ThunderCats are going to need help. The Hawks and I are on our way, but we need more firepower. Out_

"We'll have to come back later. Let's go, Greg! Canary, we need you! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Hal shouted.

At Halliwell manor, Dr. Fate examined Phoebe carefully. A bronze glow was around her, as the Lord of Order told the Charmed Ones "Faust is trying to destroy the Power Of Three by taking your powers. I am too late for Phoebe…but I can still save your abilities. Take my hands…"

As one, Prue, Piper, and Dr. Fate took on a golden hue. The bronze aura tried to attack them, but was destroyed. "What was that all about?" Piper sighed.

"I don't know, but, if he does have Phoebe's powers, we're down to the Power Of Two unless we can get them back." Prue frowned.

"WAIT! There is another! You have a half sister, and she is a Whitelighter. She is unaware of her heritage, but she can help complete the Power of Three!"

"Who is she?" Prue and Piper asked quickly.

"Paige Matthews. We must find her before Faust does!" Just as they began to teleport, Phoebe shouted "Wait!"

However, they had left before she could tell them "I saw a flash. Cole. He's in danger!"

At this point, Dr Fate and the 2 Charmed Ones arrived at a Human resources centre, looking for one young woman in particular. They came upon a young woman who could have been their younger sister. "Paige Matthews?" Prue asked.

"That's me. How can I help you?"

"Um, this is weird, but, I'm Piper Halliwell, and this is my sister, Prue, and…you're our sister."

Paige took a second to let this sink in. "I have 2 sisters…"

"Three, actually. There's another sister, Phoebe." Prue added.

"And exactly just what does Dr. Fate have to do with this?"

"It is best that you come with us. It is not safe for you to be here at this time."

Paige sighed. "I know better than to argue with a superhero. Let's go."

At that moment, at the indoctrination centre, things were happening at a dizzying speed. Felix Faust, who was responsible, along with the Wizard, for Superman's new protection against magic, had discovered that Cole had sabotaged the process, so that the kids were against the heroes while there, but 45 minutes after leaving, they were now free to think for themselves, and reject the process. Furious, Faust, and a group of robots, stormtroopers, and d-level villains attacked the facility.

Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Nightwing, the ThunderCats, and the Morphin Power Rangers led an all out assault against the villain team, soon joined by Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Greg Westfall. Although Phoebe Halliwell's powers were gone, she could still create potions and cast spells against the forces of evil.

Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, along with Keith Partridge, both took charge, shouting "Try not to harm any innocents, other than that…it's WAR!"

Laurie Partridge, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Chris Partridge, Trini Kwan, Tracy Partridge, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Bill Engvall, and Samantha Dean led the children out of the building to a safe location, then joined the other heroes in the fight, which was getting more deadly by the minute. Dan, the Shadow ThunderCat, joined them, using his escrima sticks to nail several stormtroopers.

Phoebe landed in front of the main device, and threw a vial of purple liquid into the formula, permanently ending the effectiveness of the conversion. Faust saw this, and declared "I should have taken more than just your powers! You'll pay for this, witch!"

However, just as he was about to hurl a deadly blast of evil energy at the former witch, Cole threw himself in front of her, reversing the flow of energy, sending it back to it's source. Faust was barely able to throw up a protection shield. "TRAITOR!" You just wait until HE finds out!"

"He has! No one deceives ME!" Superman had arrived, and shot a blast of heat vision towards Phoebe. Cole jumped in front of her, and started to aim a fireball at him, but wasn't fast enough. The heat blast nearly cut him in two.

"**COLE!"** Phoebe screamed, and ran towards her fallen love. Hal and Greg quickly got together and concentrated on kryptonite sources on Earth, summoning a rather large block. The substance, which could still kill him, caused great pain, forcing a retreat. "Mark my words, this isn't over!"

As Phoebe sobbed over Cole, Hal, Greg, Keith, Jason, and Hawkman tried to track the one time Man Of Steel. "He got away. DAMN!" Jason snapped.

Trini sighed, and looked at Phoebe. "I think someone had better stay with Phoebe awhile. She's going to need all her friends and family after this." While the former Charmed one continued to cry.

_**The next day…**_

_Miss Drew. Is the support team there?_

"Yes, Batman. We're starting the meeting now. I assume that precautions are being taken to protect the loved ones of everyone involved?"

_Of course, including what we talked about. Are you sure…_

"Yes. Isis gave us teleporter controls and the coordinates for the pyramids. We're so far underground Superman wouldn't even think to try and find us here. Meeting about to begin. Nancy Drew out."

Ever since she started her career as a detective, Nancy Drew never expected to be working with the Justice League of America. Now she, along with the following: Frank and Joe Hardy, N.Y.P.D Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames, John Steed and Emma Peel, Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, and Julie Rogers were part of the Resistance support team. They provided information, did undercover legwork, and were a semi advance force for the heroes.

For Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, and Julie, and Steed and Mrs. Peel, there were personal reasons for their involvement as well. Kris Munroe, Jill's sister, was raped by Superman, Aquaman and Dr. Light. Jill still sees the horrified look of terror on her baby sister's face, and vowing to make them pay. Kelly, Sabrina, and Julie calmed her down, and didn't leave Kris' side.

Steed and Mrs. Peel were avenging the death of a colleague. Tara King, Emma's successor, was investigating an explosion in Hampstead, when a 2nd explosion occurred in the very building she was in. She was dead on the scene.

"Kelly has established disguises and covers for the 4 of us as interns in the White House. They should allow us quick and immediate access to Superman's files on all the villains he's recruited." Julie told the assembled group.

"Eames and myself, we've been checking out some disappearing funds from various New York bouroughs, all leading towards Washington." Goren told everyone.

"There seem to be some other bizarre dealings in London. Mrs. Peel and myself are checking those out as well. Odds are it has nothing to do with your Superman going off the deep end, but…better safe than sorry." Steed added.

Nancy looked over towards the Hardys. "Frank, Joe?"

Joe Hardy told her "Batman contacted us and told us to get our family ready in case he decides to strike. Dad's already getting things together."

"Kelly and me, we're going with Sabrina to Washington tomorrow to get our cover started. Julie's going to stay with Kris and make sure she's ok before she joins us." Jill spoke up then.

"I'll get in touch with Batman and let him know what's up. Flash contacted me and told me that Mirror Master is our spy in Superman's corps. Hopefully, he's not setting us up for a fall." Nancy then finished the meeting.

The same day, the families were all moved into the vacant nuclear reactor. Shirley tried to comfort an unconsolable Phoebe Halliwell. Lois looked around and saw the families of various heroes. -How long could they stay here undetected?- she thought to herself.

_**2 days before:**_

"Mom! Where are we going?" Danny wanted to know.

"Later, Danny, it's urgent we leave! NOW, young man!" Shirley spoke in the tone that bore no argument. Danny obeyed, but he still wondered…why a nuclear reactor?

_**2 days later:**_

At the reactor, Danny is busy nosing around, trying to find out why he and his mom are there…and where are his brothers and sisters. "It's really starting to bug me. It's always just mom and me…they never seem to be around. And…why are we here? Are we the League's favorite music group? Something stinks on ice."

Danny began asking around and found out quite a bit. The families of Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, some of the Titans, Power Rangers, Isis, Flash, and other heroes were there. Why were they there?

It also seemed that Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were spending a LOT of time with Bill Engvall, which really confused him. For some reason, he just bugged the hell out of Danny…as if he took his place in something. Ever since the ThunderCats first appeared, they have been running out at all hours of the night and mom seems to allow this…for no…NO WAY!

He then came upon Shirley and Bill talking. Bill began to tell her "The way it was explained to me, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy needed a like-minded person on their team, which is how I came to be the Blue ThunderCat. Danny was supposed to be, but it turns out that the No. 1 rule that they must abide by is: 'Never use your powers for personal gain.' Turns out that Danny would have used his powers for profit."

Shirley sighed. "This explains a lot. Things are already rather fragile between you and Danny as it is. If he finds this out, he'll really hate you for it. What about Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy?"

"For some reason, they're happy with it. They totally agree with Zordon's decision about this, and we've been getting along great."

"Keith looks at you as an older brother, and Laurie, Chris, and Tracy see you as a substitute father. They adore you…and…my feelings go without saying. You are a brave, wonderful, heroic man, Bill Engvall, and I am madly in love with you." Shirley then finished the conversation with a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Fuming, Danny stormed out of the HQ into the night air. –NO! Why him?!? What's wrong with making money with superpowers? He's stolen my family, my powers…and my birthright! I do NOT believe this, this can't be happening! Alright, they really feel like this, they can have _Mr._ Bill _super cool_ Engvall! I can do without any of them! Wonder how Superman would feel having a spy in the Resistance?-

And with that, the seeds of hate and revenge were sown. Danny Partridge was determined to bring down the ThunderCats, The Justice League, and all superheroes…along with his own family. –You all asked for this…god help me, you're gonna regret it!-

The same day, Greg went to visit Diana, extremely nervous. The door opened, and Diana looked at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

Greg smiled nervously. "Diana. You've heard of the Green Lanterns, have you? Well…" He then took the ring out of his pocket and put it on, changing into his uniform in the process.

Diana looked at him and sighed. "On that note, I've got something to tell you." She then spun around, changing into Wonder Woman.

Greg only spoke 2 words: "HOLY SHIT!"

Diana sighed. "Wow. Took it better than I thought."

Jason talked to both Keith and Bill about their zords. "When are going to use your zords? I think you need to road test them."

"So far, we've never needed to use them. Our foes haven't grown to skyscraper size yet." Keith frowned.

"Damn good thing too. I'm not ready to take on a Kong-sized monster" Bill finished.

Kimberly, Zack, and Trini came up along with Laurie, Chris, and Tracy. "Billy, Tommy, and Samantha are talking to Hawkman. They're looking at battle plans in case we do have to kill Superman. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, we'd better be ready." Zack told everyone.

"Well, if it is, we have to do what we have to for the planet. The thought of killing anyone scares the hell out of me, but if we gotta, we gotta." Laurie stated.

Chris looked at Trini. "I've been meaning to ask: How did you become Power Rangers?"

Trini started to tell him the story of how Zordon picked them to fight Rita Repulsa's evil forces, when an emergency buzzer sounded. "Level 4 alert! Be prepared to fight soon. It is rumored that Superman is planning an attack on certain areas throughout the world, to draw us out! Be careful! Black Canary out!"

"So much for a peaceful day to ourselves." Tommy sighed.

Bill looked thoughtful. "Has anyone seen Danny lately? I know the two of us haven't hit it off, but, for the last couple of days, I get the strangest feeling that he's watching every move we make."

"You too? Thank god, I thought it was just me! Still, it's not like Danny was going to turn into a spy for the enemy…would he?" Zack asked.

At that moment, the White House received a certain red headed…and unwelcome visitor. Harley Quinn snapped "You'd best have a damn good reason for being here! Superman's time is valuable, and he doesn't have time to waste on a no-talent wanna-be like you!"

"I would like to join your team. I have some information that would make it worth his time."

"Come back in 6 days."

_**The same day:**_

Greg walks into Hal's apartment building goes up to 426, and knocks on the door until Hal opens it. "What's going on?"

"How long have you known that Diana is Wonder Woman?" Greg shouts.

"Ever since she took the name 'Diana Prince. Greg, it had to be her choice to tell you, not mine." Hal tried to explain.

Greg seemed to understand, but continued "Still, finding out like this…man, I almost passed out when she told me! I mean, how would you feel if you just learned that your girlfriend is not only the hottest woman on the planet…she's also the most powerful?"

Hal tried to imagine that, and told him "I couldn't tell you, I've never been in that situation. Besides, _you're _a Green Lantern. How did she react when you told her about _that_."

"She took it a lot better that when she told me her news. Man, I still can't believe this! I mean: Where do we go from here?!?"

Hal smiled at his best friend. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"So, what difference does it make? The thing is: You love her, be there for her."

"Man, you're right. Thanks, Hal. Any news on Superman?"

"No, and it's driving me crazy. Any word on what the support team is doing?"

"Yeah. Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina, along with Julie, are going to try to get into the White House as interns and staff. Jill seems to have a mad on, and I found out why: Aquaman, Faust, and some other villains gang raped her. Jill is bound and determined that they won't get away with that. I know how they feel. If it were my sister, I'd want them to pay too."

On the subject of the Angels, four of them were in Washington, DC, at the White House. Since Superman had never met them, they could join the staff of reporters without disguises. Charlie had arranged it so Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina were certified with the press, and Julie was an intern.

Jill, however, was fuming. "When do we nail these bastards?"

Kelly tried to calm her down, whispering "Jill, that's why we're here, to make sure they pay for raping Kris by getting information to Batman and the others.

"I still need to do something. I can still see the terror in Kris' eyes after Aquaman, Faust, and the other villains raped her. God, I wish I had some green kryptonite right now!"

Sabrina took over. "All that would do is probably get you killed. We can best help Kris by what we're doing right now. Let Batman and the others take care of putting him away."

Jill frowned. "OK, but just in case, stay close to me, alright?"

_**The next day:**_

The Power Rangers went to the ThunderCats with a huge box. "Guys, here is your arsenal of weapons. They are like ours, but designed for you."

Jason went up to Keith. "The ThunderSword is yours. It has a razor's edge, unbreakable, and has a summoning device to call the other ThunderCats when you need to." Keith took a hold of the hilt of the sword and felt a surge of power course through him.

Kimberly came up to Laurie. "This is your ThunderBow. Accurate and strong, it can fire laser and taser arrows, along with lightning-type shafts." Laurie tested the lightness of her new weapon.

Zack handed Chris an axe. "The ThunderAxe is lightning quick, has a razor's edge, and is as hard as diamond. The handle also doubles as a laser cannon." Chris held his new weapon like he had been already used to it.

Trini walked up to Tracy. "The ThunderDaggers are feather light, deadly sharp, and true as arrows." Tracy smiled as she held both.

Billy walked to Bill. "This is the ThunderLance. It is a weapon of great range." Bill grasped the weapon and did a few experimental twirls with it.

Tommy added "The 5 weapons can come together to form the ThunderBlaster. We'll help you train for your use in these."

Dan smiled as he watched in the doorway. "Every little bit helps."

Keith looked over. "Dan. Hey. Hal's not here, though."

Bill looked over at Keith. "Never mind that, what's _he_ doing here?"

Keith looked at the other ThunderCats and the Rangers. "Guys, meet the Shadow ThunderCat. Just so you know who's who, I'm the Red Lion ThunderCat."

Laurie smiled. "That explains a lot. I'm Laurie, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat."

Chris spoke up then. "Chris, the Black Leopard ThunderCat."

"Tracy, the Yellow Cougar ThunderCat." she grinned.

"Hey, I'm Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger ThunderCat."

Jason added, "…and we're the Morphin Power Rangers. I'm Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger."

"I'm Trini Kwan, the Yellow Sabretooth Power Ranger."

"Zack Taylor, the Black Mastodon Ranger here."

"Kimberly Hart, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, how're you doin'."

"Tommy Oliver, formerly the Green Dragon, now the White Tiger Ranger, nice to meet you."

"Hey. Samantha Dean, Purple Stegosaurus Ranger."

"Wrapping up all the introductions, Billy Cranston, Blue Triceratops Ranger."

"Daniel Aydelott. According to Zordon, my Cat totem is the Panther. Nice to finally meet you all. The Partridge Family? Where's the red headed kid that's usually with you?"

"That would be our brother, Danny. He didn't make the cut. I'm glad of it, personally." Tracy told him.

"Me, too. Danny's been such an ass these days. He would be using his powers to hawk everything from juice boxes to shaving cream to vacation resorts." Chris said in disgust.

"And we're not going to use our powers just to make ourselves rich. We've got our music for that." Laurie declared.

"And if that doesn't happen, we're happy with what we've got. We don't need the extra headaches." Keith finished.

"You sure he wasn't adopted? Bill seems to be a cool guy." Dan told them.

"Yeah, he is. Danny is just being a jackass." Laurie said.

Not too far away, Danny saw his brothers and sisters, along with Bill and Dan. His thoughts got worse. –So, another person is a ThunderCat, and not me, hmm? All the more reason for me to turn you creeps in!-

Back at the Manor, Prue and Piper are giving Paige a crash course in how to use her powers. Paige is more than shocked when she orbs a candle from the mantelpiece to her hand.

"This settles it, I am now certifiably crazy!" Prue tries to calm her down, saying "Believe me, I had the same feeling when I discovered my powers. You do get used to it."

"And you do live a normal life, somehow. Even though it doesn't seem like it." Piper added.

Paige then dared to ask "Can you tell me about my parents? My _real_ parents."

"All we know about your father was that he was a Whitelighter. We can tell you about your…our mother." Piper smiled.

Prue began "Her name was Patricia Halliwell. She was a witch, along with her mother, our grandmother, Penny. Both fought demons, and we seem to have inherited the family business."

Piper smiled "Our family line started with Melinda Warren. And since then, the powers in the family have grown until today."

Phoebe came in just then. "Phoebe, this is Paige Matthews. Paige, this is…until we met you, the baby sister of the family, Phoebe." Piper spoke.

"Hi. I heard about Cole. I'm sorry for your loss. Anything I can do?"

Phoebe finally broke down completely and sobbed in Paige's arms.

At the White House, however, that was not the case. Felix Faust was dancing, and singing a song that would have pissed Phoebe off completely:

_Ding, Dong, the demon's dead_

_The goody, goody, goody demon, _

_Ding dong, the double-crossing demon's dead!_

Sinestro strolled in just then, along with Captain Cold. "You idiot! Do you have any idea what you have just done?!? You may have put a bullseye on that pointed head of yours!" Sinestro snapped.

Faust continued his song, then spoke "So, what? They can't do anything to us! Let 'em try!"

Captain Cold put his 2 cents in, saying "Look: Dr. Fate is a Lord Of Order, Isis is an Egyptian Goddess of Nature, and the Charmed Ones are pretty powerful themselves! If they combine forces, your ass is grass!"

"And your point is? Look, their kind is too enamored with fair trials and fair play. Big deal!"

Cold continued "My point is: You offed one of their own! That is not going to be their main goal. _JUSTICE for their friend_ is going to be their focus! If I were you, I'd best be making plans to leave this planet!"

Faust then sneered. "If anything, I can handle them. And if not, well, I always have an escape plan up my sleeve."

_**Metropolis, The abandoned LexCorp building:**_

Danny Partridge was snooping around the vacated offices. He had discovered Luthor's access codes to his accounts, and transferred a good sized amount into his own personal savings. He had also discovered some weapons that LexCorp was testing. He had also found some of Lex's personal weapons, mainly: his old battle armor, and jet boots, along with the laser gloves.

Danny smiled to himself. –Soon, it will be time to really give them something to talk about!-

_**Themyscira:**_

Jason, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hal, Greg, and Keith were looking over plans for a possible evacuation test, thanks to talks with Batman. "Zordon has the other Rangers working out their new zords weapons systems. How are the ThunderCats doing in that department?" Jason asked.

"Doing great so far. Bill and Dan are testing out the motorcycles. Greg, I know this is a lot to take in. How are you?" Keith asked.

Concern lined Wonder Woman's face. "That's right. You've had to go through a lot in the last few days."

"Oh, after things with Hal and Dan, and the Man of Steel slowly going crazy, nothing shocks me too badly these days. Does anyone get this feeling that our next fight with him is when it really hits the fan?" Greg voiced this opinion.

Everyone shook their heads. No one ever wanted to think about _that_.

An alarm went off just then. _Guys, we've got trouble. Sinestro's about to attack the satellite, and some of the other villains are heading for our Wyoming tracking system. Greg, Hal needs you to help fight Sinestro, while the others take on Cheetah, Dr. Light, and…Aquaman. Be careful_

Greg had joined Hal in front of the JLA satellite, where Sinestro was about to try and break in. "Greg, listen very carefully. Sinestro is going to try and intimidate you, because his own will power is very weak. Don't give him the chance." Greg gave a sly wink and flew towards the fiend.

"Come on, boy, take me on! You aren't up to it!" That got Sinestro a punch in the jaw, followed by a major beat down.

"Nice try, lobster face. No wonder you couldn't rule your home. Of course, I wasn't making googly eyes at Hal Jordan either."

"WHAT?!?"

"Go play with your gay porn."

THAT did it. Sinestro flew at Greg, infuriated. It just got his ass kicked. Hal was laughing like crazy as Greg took the yellow ring, and encased Sinestro in a green cocoon. "The Guardians want to see you, hot lips. Probably think you need to be made more masculine."

"You will regret that, stripling!" Sinestro then created a yellow suit of armor, complete with jousting lance, and a horse.

Greg sighed. "If that's the way you want it, but personally, I'd find the time to join the MODERN world!" Greg created a green lance, shield, and horse. "Let's dance, lobster face!"

Sinestro got a lucky shot in the chest, but Greg remained on his horse. It would be the only score he would receive. "Ok, dumbass, my turn!"

Within three charges, Greg dethroned Sinestro from his horse, destroying his armor the 1st time. Greg then turned his lance into a sword, carged the villain once more, and gave him a rather nasty gash.

"Sorry, you're not man enough to fight me. Maybe you can fight Aquaman…oooops! He's your lover now, is he?" Greg snickered, as Hal doubled over with laughter.

"NEXT TIME, YOU"RE MINE, SMARTASS!"

Greg snickered "Promises, promises."

Between peals of tear-filled laughs, Hal tried to be serious. "Greg, you really shouldn't abuse Sinestro like that."

"I know, Hal, but he's just a god damn easy mark! Who wouldn't trash him like that?" Greg smiled.

Hal quickly explained "Because, next time, he won't let you humiliate him that way."

"Then, I'll find another way to get under his skin." Greg announced confidently.

In Wyoming, the Flash, all five ThunderCats, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman went after Dr. Light, The Riddler, the Cheetah, and one of Rita's monsters. "Lose something?" Light smirked, as he blinded the Scarlet Speedster.

-Well, if he thinks this will stop me, let's just see how he likes it.- then, all Flash had to do was create a major sandstorm. "Eat up, Artie, boy!"

"I can't see!" Light whined.

The monster that was rampaging was called the Hornitron, a bee with a giant horn that produced a deadly sound. The ThunderCats promply went to work.

"Bring 'em together, guys!" Keith shouted. All five weapons (sword, bow, axe, daggers, lance) came together to form the ThunderBlaster. **"FIRE!"** All five shouted.

The resulting blast turned the monster into rocks and pebbles, leaving a group of Tengas for them to deal with. Keith soon had one Tenga at his mercy, saying "Don't…move."

Laurie sighed at her brother. "You've been hanging around Batman too long. He's starting to rub off on you."

Chris chopped up Tenga warriors without any mercy. The robotic bird creatures were really mindless drones, so the ThunderCats had no problems whatsoever finishing them off.

Riddler and Cheetah were lambs to the slaughter, as the Hawks finished them off. Hawkwoman slapped, punched, knocked, beat, and trashed the Cheetah every which way but loose, while Hawkman had the Riddler trying a desperate delaying tactic. "What would you consider the worst thing to happen to you?" the fiend asked.

"Going out on a date with your mother?" Hawkman asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Riddler charged…and met a Thanagarian fist, then blessed unconsciousness. "Jackass." He sighed.

Tracy and Bill came out of the tracking station. "Nothing's been touched." Tracy smiled.

"But we'd best put 'Operation: Hideaway' into effect. Fortunately, thanks to the bug one of us was able to slip into the Oval Office, Superman's making attack plans now!" Bill told everyone.

And that was Keith needed. "Rangers, Leaguers, all heroes: Priority code: red has been reached. This is not, I repeat, NOT a drill. Get ready for what maybe the ultimate battle! Red ThunderCat out!"

A clarion signal sounded outside the reactor _All inhabitants: please return to the building. Lockdown is in effect. I repeat: Lockdown is in effect_.

_**3 hours before:**_

"As Harley Quinn told you a few days before, I've got no time to waste with a useless, talentless, wannabe like you! Why shouldn't I turn you into a grease spot on the Oval Office walls?" a definitely fed up Superman told him.

"Because I have some information to make it worth your while. How would you like to find the families of all the heroes…including _mine_?" Danny Partridge smiled evilly, thinking to himself –I told you that you would all regret snubbing me! Now, judgment day is here!-

_**That night:**_

Greg flew to Diana's apartment, and knocked on the door. "Come in." she said, almost seductively.

Greg walked into the candle lit room, and saw…

…Diana in a see through version of her outfit. "I mean, with the way our next battle might turn out, you never know, do you?"

"Lady, do you have any idea how much I love you…even without what you're wearing now?"

"Yeah. Still, it's nice to hear." She turned on the stereo, and a Madonna song began to play. Passion took over for the pair, as the song started…

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Greg got lost in Diana's eyes and her voice. Diana felt like she never wanted the night to end. Nothing else needed to be said as the song continued:

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_**The next day:**_

Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkman, and the other Justice Leaguers stood ready. Wonder Woman looked at Greg, and thought about last night, praying he'd get through this.

Isis took charge again. "Everyone! One of our own thinks that by trying to control the United States, he could succeed where we have failed! He is wrong! The world will not live under those conditions! Whatever happens, win or lose, we make a stand for our planet! Today, we win back our country, our choice, and our freedom! Today, win or lose, we must make a stand, even if it is our final stand! As John F. Kennedy once said: 'Let Us Begin!'"

Batman took over. "ThunderCats! Join the Power Rangers in Boston! An army of villains are trying to capture the city. Brainiac, Circe, Captain Cold, Fatality, Two-Face, and a new one: the Jackal, along with a horde of henchmen are trying to trash the place! Isis and the Charmed Ones will join you there!"

Hal Jordan took charge. "Everyone! Batman will lead the ground forces! Hawkman will lead the aerial attack. Remember: We don't want to kill Superman, but we may have to!"

"Hal's right, so we had best be prepared for that possibility. Watch your backs…and each other." Wonder Woman finished.

"Move out, people!" Hawkman shouted.

The heroes took to the air, as the Rangers and ThunderCats teleported to Boston. All involved were all nervous about the outcome.

Meanwhile, Superman was enroute to the reactor. –They think their families safe? No more! Still, as soon as possible, I must do away with their turncoat! How trustworthy can he be if he turns against his own family?-

Boston was a sea of chaos. The Rangers, ThunderCats, Charmed Ones, and Isis all had their work cut out for them. Prue, Piper, and Paige were concerned. Their teamwork was new…it wasn't like Phoebe was with them. Paige was especially nervous. "Where do we start? I mean, I've never done this before, this is really kind of freaky."

Piper shouted, "We try and find Faust. He's around here somewhere. We take him out, we take out Superman's immunity to magic. But first, we help Isis and the others."

Brainiac started the whole mess with mind controlling the police. Circe tried to get them to attack the heroes. Captain Cold and Fatality then tried to turn the city into a cemetery.

"No way! Let's take these beasts!" Jason shouted. He and Keith both began their attack by taking out their pack of henchmen, then went to work in freeing the police from the mind devices. While this was happening, Laurie and Kimberly tricked Circe to turning her powers of deception on herself. Using a laser arrow, she had Circe believing a mirrored image was Kimberly, while the Pink Ranger had Circe believing she was about to attack the Pink ThunderCat. The result was: Circe's death dealing blast hit the mirror, and bounced right back at her. Circe was knocked out of the fight.

Zack, Chris, and Isis went after Captain Cold using intense heat. The Egyptian Goddess increased the temperature to 109 degrees, while Zack & Chris used the laser cannons from their axes to melt the ice he had created. In turn, Fatality was nailed by the team of Trini and Tracy. Daggers were thrown to confuse her, while karate kicks to the jaw laid her out.

Bill, Billy, and Paige helped Prue and Piper end the threat the stormtroopers caused, leaving the new enemy, who then went after Bill…with a vengeance.

-Something about this new creep seems…my god!- Keith then changed tacks._Helmet computer: filter out Jackal's voice distortion._ The end result was that: Although they had an idea, it's still pretty shocking to find out.

"Mask!" Paige shouted, sending the cowl flying, revealing the truth.

Danny Partridge, a/k/a the Jackal, was responsible for the heroes going on the defensive to protect their families, by revealing the location of the safe house to Superman and his team. "Why did you do it?" Prue asked.

"_**I**_was supposed to be the Blue ThunderCat! _**I**_ WAS, not **HIM!**" he yelled, pointing a blaming finger at Bill. "It was my birthright, not his! What gave Zordon the right to do this? What's wrong with using your power to make yourself rich. Booster Gold did it, so why not?"

Prue glared at him. "Because you would corrupt the power by doing that, don't you understand?"

Chris looked at Zack. "He understands, he just doesn't care. Zordon made the right call."

"No, he didn't! I am a Partridge, not _**him**_! It should be _**ME!**_"

"You still don't get it. All your moneygrubbing plans and schemes, your profiteering off of others, and now your scheme for revenge: It's only poisoned you." Laurie stated.

"I agree. I will be **DAMNED** if I take that path! Bill Engvall happens to be one of the coolest men I've ever met. You'd know that if you had ever given him a chance!" Keith finished.

Danny, however, wasn't having any of it. "Worse: Mom knew, and didn't think to see how I would feel. **To hell with all of you!**"

"No, Danny. To hell with you. You asked for this. LEO!" Piper shouted.

Dan and Isis came over as Leo, Piper's husband, and Whitelighter, orbed into view. "What's going on?"

"We found the leak. Can you put him in the facility?" Isis asked him.

"Done." In a flash of glittering lights, Danny was orbed into a maximum security part of the metahuman prison, his new weapons gone. Smiling evilly, he said "Joker was right: All it takes is one really bad day. But, I've been in worse spots before…and _I've always gotten out_."

Dan looked at the ThunderCats. "Is everyone OK?"

"Right now, we're worried about mom, I mean, how is she gonna handle this?" Keith said sadly.

Dan started to say something when a flash of worry went across his face beneath his helmet. Bill looked at the Shadow ThunderCat. "What's up, man?"

"Greg. He's in trouble! We've got to get back to Gotham, NOW!"

_**Gotham City:**_

Hawkman led the charge in the skies against Sinestro and his team of robot drones. He, Hawkwoman, Hal, Greg, Wonder Woman, and Titans Troia, Starfire, Raven, and Kyle Rayner were engaging several other villains and had the upper hand…until Superman attacked. Knocking out the Titans, he then plowed into the Hawks, then trashed all three Green Lanterns, and Diana, knocking them all out.

Before he arrived at the reactor, Batman was able to contact those inside. "Hit the teleport switch, NOW!" A inaudible, steady hum started the teleporting, sending the families safely to the underground location under the pyramids of Egypt. But, before he could tell the others, Batman was knocked out by flying debris, caused by Superman when he destroyed the reactor.

Unaware that his loved ones were safe, Flash screamed "NOOOOOOOOO! You son of a bitch, you're gonna pay for this!" With those words, the gloves were off, and everyone began to attack, hoping to be the one to make the Man of Steel surrender…to no avail. Flash, Cyborg, Nightwing, and most of the Rangers fell like tenpins.

Snickering to himself, Superman started to walk to Batman, when he was hit by a rather painful green bolt of Oan energy. Hal had recovered, and he and Wonder Woman both plowed into their one time friend, neither speaking. Hal got in close, as Wonder Woman matched him blow for blow. Martian Manhunter joined them, and for a minute, it looked like they really could win.

Suddenly, Superman just shrugged them off, throwing J'Onn into the reactor rubble, slugging Hal, and beating Diana mercilessly. "Some friends you are! Your lives end here…and you're the first, lady!"

But as Superman prepared the killing blow, another, more intense beam hit him, almost like that of Kryptonite, followed by a warning voice of **"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER, **_**NOW!**_" Capt. Greg Westfall had recovered, and arrived just in time to try and stop him.

"You are not killing anyone else today! It ends now!" Greg then charged Superman, coating his fists with a solid kryptonite field, which made a painful punch against Superman's skin. The one time hero returned the punches, and for a while, it was a stalemate. However, Greg's stamina wore out, and Superman attacked without mercy. Diana awoke to see something she would hate…and which made her desire revenge.

With one punch Superman put his fist through Greg's chest, punching out his heart. But, as that was happening, Greg used his willpower to find every bit of kryptonite on Earth, and used it to create a dagger to quickly plunge into his foe's heart.

"GREG!" Diana screamed.

Despite the great pain, Greg continued to pour every last ounce of willpower into forcing the kryptonite further into Superman's heart, shouting as he did "Man, I NEVER wanted to do this! But, if I don't, this world will never get another chance! You have to be stopped…NOW!" Hal was able to stop the blood flow and return his heart to it's proper place…but the damage had been done…and was too great.

A flash of twinkling lights, and Isis, the Charmed Ones, and the ThunderCats appeared, followed by Dr. Fate. Throwing off his helmet, Dan raced over to his fallen friend, followed by Phoebe Halliwell. "What happened?" he almost screamed.

Diana didn't hear anything. She just held him tightly, sobbing "Hold on, please. We'll get you to a hospital, just hold on, don't leave me…"

"No…no say in the m… matter, Di. M…my time's done." Coughing up blood, he continued "Don't…don't mourn m…me, don't be alo…alone all your life. F…find some…someone…"

Diana cried as Hal and Dan joined them. There was a primal scream that came from Dan as Hal held his best friend and protégé. "Come on, pal, we're together in this. Don't you give up on me!"

"N…not giving…up, y…you know me better than t…that. It's j…just over. Hal…it wasn't your…your fault. I knew the risks when I w…wore this ring. Dan, say some…something." Greg asked.

Dan smiled despite the tears. "You're buying the next round of beers. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Phoebe came over then. Greg looked at her, smiled, and said "P…Phoebe Halliwell…hold out you…your hand. The power ring soon floated onto her finger.

Phoebe looked at him grimly and said in a determined tone "I won't let you down, you can count on me."

Greg then looked at Wonder Woman. "A…all through the night, Diana. J…just one last time…"

Diana bent over and kissed him. Then backed away in shock. Capt. Greg Westfall had died in her arms, and she couldn't let him go. The mourning had begun for her, while Dan glared at the one time symbol for truth, justice, and the American way. Anger rising in him as he said this, he charged the enclosure, screaming "You…**miserable**…**PSYCHOTIC**…_**MURDERING**_…_**SON OF A BITCH!" **_

Batman awoke, and saw what Dan was about to do. While Hal and Phoebe tried to console Diana, the Dark Knight charged over and tackled the Shadow ThunderCat to the ground. **"LET ME GO, DAMN IT! **He' has to pay! For Greg, for our families…"

"They're safe, Dan. Isis and I arranged for the families to be safely teleported underneath the Egyptian Pyramids. As for Greg…he wouldn't want you to throw your life away like that. He gave us all a chance to help this country…this world. Don't let revenge throw away that chance."

Capt. Daniel Aydelott hadn't cried since he was 9 years old. Today, however, the tears just fell, as Batman let him and Hal sob out their feelings for the loss of their best friend.

The comn units rang. Kelly Garrett was on the line. _We've found Faust's book of spells, and we've found huge deposits of cash hidden in the White House…along with a few other goodies. It seems that Superman had himself a hidden agenda. How are things there_?

Batman sadly answered "All the families are safe, the villains have been stopped, and the war seems to be over…but…we've had a couple of casualties."

_**Themyscira, The following **__**day:**_

"What did he say?"

Hal Jordan looked at all six, Jason Lee Scott, Keith, Laurie, and Chris Partridge, Diana Prince, and Dan Aydelott, and spoke in a high pitched voice "Hi, sailor, new in town?" That smart ass colonel RAN back towards his bunk! I'll bet he peed on himself! That was the LAST time some smart ass said he was dating Cindy Crawford!"

Jason laughed. "Man, he actually tricked that guy into thinking he was a supermodel?"

"The thing that amazed me was that he was able to get away with it…and still hadn't shaved his beard!" Dan bellowed.

It got serious again. "I miss him already." Laurie sighed.

"Man, I wish we knew him as well as you three did." Keith finished.

Tracy came in. "We're about to begin."

Hal looked at everyone. "Well, gang, let's go say goodbye to our fallen musketeer."

_**2 hours **__**later: **_

Queen Hippolyta, who was mysteriously returned to life, was present at the memorial on the island. Diana thanked her mother for letting her bury Greg there. "You do realize he will only be the 2nd male interred here."

"Thank you, mother." Diana stepped onto the dais, where Greg's body was in a golden casket with green trim. Sitting before her was not just the Amazon sisterhood, but also the Justice League, all their allies, the Titans, the ThunderCats, and the Morphin, Zeo, Space, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Geo teams of Power Rangers. Tears flowing in her eyes, the Princess Diana began to speak:

"I have known, and loved Gregory Scott Westfall for only 2 months, but have felt a bond and a love that transcends time. I know you are somewhere in the Elysian Fields right now looking down on this and wondering why make such a fuss. I can tell you my, my love: You were…are worth it. It's been said that we ourselves are our own harshest critics. Greg, though have been one of us only briefly, your friendship, caring, heroism, determination, and love has touched us all. Now you are gone…and I …" she stopped for a minute as the tears threatened to start again, then composed herself, and continued "I am hurt, but live on, thanks to your sacrifice. I am saddened, but know that you will live on in the hearts, souls, and minds of all those who have known you. Good…goodbye, Greg: I…I will love you and miss you for…forever." She then ran off the dais into Dan's arms, letting the tears flow again.

Hal came to the podium just then. "Dan was supposed to speak now, but he's a little upset…understandably. I feel that what I have to say will cover it for both of us." Tears came down then, but Hal quickly composed himself and said "Never mind me, this is going to happen from time…and besides…he's probably up there watching this…and loving every minute of it.

18 years ago I met Greg when I was in a new situation…when I needed someone honest…and just a little crazy. He really was straightforward, honest…sometimes blunt when I needed it. And more than a little warped. But, more than anything, he was someone who had my back…and Dan's. We both could lean on him…and he could count on us. We separated for far too long…and when we got back the time was way too short. There was so much we wanted to tell you…I think you already know what it is. Until the next time Greg…Take care…"

_**The next day:**_

"Any ideas on what we're going to do about Danny? I mean, how did he escape from the metahuman prison? He couldn't have gotten that good at being evil that fast, could he?" Tracy asked.

"We'll figure out something. Think about it: Danny has to do something to make himself known." Chris snapped. The Black ThunderCat does not care for his middle brother…and didn't make any excuses about it.

"This whole thing hasn't helped our relationship at all. He really hates me now." Bill sighed.

"Not your fault, Bill. You gave him every opportunity…we all did. Why he hates you, I have no idea." Laurie stated.

"Jason and I just came back from the Command Centre. Zordon thinks he's the one for Danny going over to the dark side." Trini told everyone.

"How is that possible? We all make our own choices. He knew exactly what he was doing!" Keith snapped.

"Keith, think about it. Zordon's rule about not using the power for personal gain, followed by our stating he wasn't good enough for it, then all of what just happened to this country. All of that, plus it seemed that Bill was taking his place…it's almost understandable." Zack frowned.

"That may be, Zack, but there's still no excuse for his actions." Kimberly told him.

Tommy turned on the radio just then. A song came on that pretty much said what everyone wanted to say about a person's reaction to certain situations:

_Wake up kids, We've got the dreamers disease  
Age fourteen, They got you down on your knees  
So polite, You're busy still saying please   
Frenemies, Who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz  
First we run, And then we laugh 'til we cry  
But when the night is falling, And you cannot find the light  
If you feel your dream is dying Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go, You've got the music in you  
One dance left, This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up, You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget, We only get what we give  
Four a.m. we ran the miracle mile  
We're flat broke, But hey we do it in style  
The bad rich, God's flying in for your trial  
But when the night is falling, And you cannot find a friend   
You feel your tree is breaking Just bend  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go, You've got the music in you  
One dance left, The world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up, You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget, We only get what we give  
_

_This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok follow your heart   
You're in harms way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine   
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go, You've got the music in you  
One dance left, The world is gonna pull through   
Don't give up, You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget, We only get what we give  
Don't let go, I feel the music in you  
Fly high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give  
You're gonna get what you give  
Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying  
FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson   
You're all fakes run to your mansions  
Come round here we'll kick your asses_

"New Radicals?" Samantha asked.

"Hey, I like the song!" Tommy defended.

"How's your mom holding up? This is a lot to take." Prue asked.

"Suprisingly, pretty well. She's been helping your sister, Phoebe, with her loss. She's also been helping Jill and Kris with their problems. I think she's found herself a new career as a grief counselor." Keith told her.

Piper came in. "Leo just told me they're making plans for Superman's funeral. After what he put this country through, do you think anyone is going to be there, or even remember him for what he was?"

Paige walked in behind her, saying "Piper, it is best that the world remember who he was, not what he became. We can't dwell in this, or we run the risk of what happened to him, happening to us."

"Try telling Kris that. After what she went through, I'm surprised she hasn't organized a protest against the guy." Tommy sighed.

"Still, the service is tomorrow. We'd best be ready for it." Dan frowned.

_**Flashback ends:**__** Present: Metropolis:**_

As the President, Hilary Clinton, began to speak, Wonder Woman thought about Greg Westfall, and it still hurt her. Tears fell slowly, as she thought of the irony of it all: Losing the man she loved, but got her mother back. She then turned to the ThunderCats, thinking about their loss of a brother; not to death, but to evil. And then there was Phoebe Halliwell. Losing one power only to come into another, and losing someone she cared about. Diana pushed all that to the side as she concentrated on the President's speech about Superman's legacy.

The President began with "A lot of people are thinking 'Why are we honoring him after this?' I prefer to think of who he was, instead of what he became. The best way to remember Superman is to think of what he did for the entire planet. Before this, Superman has saved every one of us at one point or another. Let us remember the Man Of Steel as the hero who was the ultimate symbol of selflessness, caring, and sacrifice. Ignore Lex Luthor and what he caused. Superman is the hero of all time. Let us all remember the great orphan from Krypton who taught us how to care for each other. Thank you."

_**3 months later:**_

Phoebe was trying to create a vase with her new Power ring with Hal Jordan watching. Hal smiled for 2 minutes, it seems that Phoebe was a really quick study.

Then…thoughts of Greg entered his mind. After 3 months, it was still hurting. Dan and the other ThunderCats were in London as the Partridge Family. Even though he had lots of friends in the Justice League, he still couldn't bring himself to open up about what was hurting him.

Phoebe saw this, and took matters into her own hands. –He needs this. He has to start talking about him.- Walking up to Hal, she sat him down, and asked "Hal…could you please tell me all about Greg?"

_**Dedicated to the memory of**_

_**GREGORY SCOTT WESTFALL**_

_**9/18/1956-4/16/2007**_

**The End**


End file.
